<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little red riding hoe by lamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514782">little red riding hoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon'>lamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Biting, Finger Sucking, Hybrids, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Raw Sex, Rimming, mark has a tail and he will use it, wolfboy!mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>donghyuck loves making fun of a shy wolfboy!mark, and one day mark gets tired of being teased</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little red riding hoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for 1000+ kudos!! &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the forest around donghyuck, with tall magnificent trees which prevent the morning sunlight from touching cold ground, looks unfriendly, but he is used to it, like he’s used to strolling in the few streets of his village. some would argue that the forest is dangerous because it’s the territory of wolf hybrids, who had settled there long before people built their villages around it. but despite being a bright spot in the woods because of his favourite red hooded crop top, donghyuck is not afraid a bit. he goes through it every morning - it's the shortest way to the bus stop, and for donghyuck, who likes to sleep extra half an hour after the alarm clock goes off, the shortest way is the best option.</p><p>the thing is, the village he lives in is so small they don't even have a school there. that’s why in order not to become an ‘ignorant thug’, as his grandma says, he has to go to the nearest town by bus, which means walking through the woods. and it inevitably leads to one thing: meeting an annoying wolfboy mark.</p><p>"mark, i know you're there", donghyuck sighs and rolls his eyes when he hears the crack of twigs somewhere behind his back. "for a ruthless hunter you are too loud."</p><p>the timid steps get closer, but donghyuck doesn't stop on his way. </p><p>"i'm gonna eat you one day, i swear", mark says, finishing his sentence with a guttural growl, as he starts walking near donghyuck. the sound is scary indeed, sending a short rush of cold goosebumps down donghyuck's back, but donghyuck just rolls his eyes again.</p><p>their first encounter was very unfortunate. for mark. his amateur attack met donghyuck's bad mood, resulting in donghyuck scolding mark for being an insensitive barbarian and "go hunt some hares, i'm not in the mood to be eaten!", and mark, being a young inexperienced wolf, who had just started to hunt on his own and met only a typical fear in the eyes of his preys, wasn’t quite ready to meet resistance. his ears flattened back at donghyuck’s angry tirade, and he had to make a few steps away because it seemed as if donghyuck was going to bite his head off (and not vice versa). donghyuck finished his rant with a few mocking remarks about mark’s intimidated look, and since then he's been so <em>not</em> scared that all mark's attempts to show who's the predator has failed, to mark's embarrassment and donghyuck's satisfaction. </p><p>"blah-blah-blah, i hear that almost every day", donghyuck says, showing a standard blah-blah gesture. "you're <em>boring</em>. try to think of a more impressive phrase", he scoffs, patting mark's shoulder. the wolfboy frowns and stops on his way, his tail hanging flaccid and ears brought slightly closer to his head. he lets donghyuck go ahead, again, and the boy smirks. mocking mark has already become a part of his morning routine.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✵ ✵ ✵</p>
</div><p>"aren't you afraid to walk around in such short shorts alone?" </p><p>
  <em>ugh, not again.</em>
</p><p>donghyuck groans, annoyed with the questions he’s heard from the others hundreds of times. so what if he likes wearing shorts, revealing tops, and eyeliners?! and despite the fact that it’s already earned him a reputation of a local slut, he’s more proud than ashamed of it. being the only gay in the village is not that easy, but public opinion never mattered to him, and neither does mark’s one. so donghyuck just raises his chin higher, not giving mark a single glimpse.</p><p>"no, i'm not, mark", he replies sharply, walking in a fast pace. last night he forgot to set an alarm clock at all, and now he has all the chances to miss his bus. "god, what do you want?" he grunts, when mark joins and starts walking beside him, his tail swinging from side to side.</p><p>"why don't you ask your boyfriend to walk with you? the forest is dangerous", mark shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"me?! dating those peasants?!" donghyuck stops on his track and gives mark an absolutely outraged look by the implied suggestion. "they are all ugly. and stupid. and they don't know how to please", he purses his lips and resumes his steps. </p><p>mark chuckles at that, and donghyuck lifts up his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"well", mark starts, and by the unusual lopsided smile on his lips donghyuck can predict he won't like what mark has to say. "if you don't date, what do you know about pleasure?" </p><p>donghyuck stops again. in the sudden, strained silence, the singing of the birds and the buzzing of the bugs can be heard especially distinctly, but donghyuck only hears his blood pulsating loudly in his ears. his face gets red in anger and embarrassment before he turns to mark and <em>explodes.</em></p><p>“and who are you to talk to me like that, huh?! a loser who can’t hunt! i bet even mice aren’t afraid of you! and who the fuck wears such a ridiculous outfit in the 21st century?!” donghyuck eyes mark’s brown trousers and old checked shirt, scoffing, “did you borrow it from your granddad? well, maybe you should also borrow some courage, or you’ll starve to death!”</p><p>donghyuck points his finger to mark's chest, gives him a look full of righteous anger and turns to walk away, still furious and embarrassed, but satisfied by mark's shocked face. mark is left behind again, probably upset and pitying himself, donghyuck thinks, and the thought makes him smile. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✵ ✵ ✵</p>
</div><p>“yes-yes, i know mark”, donghyuck sighs, hearing mark approaching him from behind, “you're going to eat me, and i'm very sca...red…” donghyuck finishes with a pause, and his eyebrows go up. he sees mark in front of him, but not a <em>usual</em> mark, and the sight makes him want to swallow dry in his throat. the wolfboy is dressed in ripped jeans, sitting tightly on his thighs, and... that's it. even his feet are bare, and donghyuck blinks a few times, feeling heat creeping to his cheeks as he looks over mark's, as appears, muscled toned body. his shoulders are broad and abs are prominent, and donghyuck finds himself thinking that, probably, he wouldn't mind being caught in the arms like his.</p><p>"w-why are you naked?" donghyuck finally stammers out, failing to look mark in the face because his eyes are practically glued to the expansion of his skin.</p><p>"i'm not naked, i'm wearing jeans", mark answers, shrugging nonchalantly, as if donghyuck wasn't beet red. </p><p>donghyuck tries not to think that mark is likely to have nothing under the jeans, as he puts his habitual, arrogant-indifferent mask on his face.</p><p>"i’m in a hurry, mark, so move out of the way", he says, catching the way mark frowns.</p><p>"i can't, you're supposed to be my meal. breakfast, to be exact", the wolfboy replies, looking stupidly attractive while trying to confront donghyuck. but donghyuck just laughs, trying to conceal his embarrassment with how loud it is.</p><p>he comes up to mark, clearly surprising the latter, and then reaches his arms out and takes mark by the jaw, forcing his mouth to open.</p><p>"are your teeth sharp enough to at least <em>bite</em> me?" he mocks, examining mark's teeth as if he was a dog, making mark's features darken, "you don't even have proper fangs", donghyuck chuckles, when mark shoves his hands away, and steps back, smiling and satisfied with the irritation painted on the wolfboy's face. </p><p>"i'm not some puppy", mark says, emphasizing the last word, his fists clenching in tight aggressive balls. his glare is darker than donghyuck's ever seen, and the fear it causes mixes with some strange excitement in donghyuck's chest. but he suppresses it and tries to make his voice sound as sarcastic as possible. </p><p>"yeah, you're a big scary wolf who can't even bite", he chuckles and marches past mark, unaware of a feral growl hidden in mark's throat.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✵ ✵ ✵</p>
</div><p>this morning the forest around donghyuck looks suspiciously peaceful and quiet. he strains his ears in an attempt to hear mark's clumsy steps, but hears nothing, and that's... disturbing. there hasn't been a single day without mark bothering him with his "i-will-eat-you" mantra, so now donghyuck does feel a bit scared. what if some other wolf will attack him? or several wolves?!</p><p>he looks around warily, unconsciously grasping his hands on a strap of his school bag. </p><p>but despite being on alert for any kind of danger, donghyuck fails to hear the footsteps coming, and before he knows it, the air is swished by his own loud frightened scream when he feels teeth biting hard on the flesh of his butt.</p><p>
  <em>"aaaaa!!" </em>
</p><p>donghyuck turns round the same second, and his eyes go wide. he sees mark, wearing only his ripped jeans, his naked torso glistening under the rare rays of sunlight, his posture straight, and in his teeth donghyuck notices a ripped piece of his favourite shorts.</p><p>"m-mark?!" he stutters, shocked by the sudden change in his ‘morning routine’. his self-preservation instinct shouts in his head that <em>something is wrong and he'd better flee</em>, but his stubborn brain just can't get it. "w-what are y-"</p><p>he doesn't get to finish. mark knocks him off his feet, growling savagely, the way donghyuck's never heard him doing before, as he presses donghyuck down with the weight of his body. and now donghyuck is scared for real.</p><p>"your ass is so soft", mark half-growls half-whispers in donghyuck's ear. </p><p>a stream of goosebumps rushes through donghyuck's body at that, and he feels his heart jumping to his throat almost literally. he panics, trying to think of anything to escape, and when mark leans over to sniff him, donghyuck bends his leg in the knee and pushes mark with all his strength, shoving a surprised wolfboy away. it earns him a few moments, and donghyuck uses this precious time to spring onto his feet and <em>fucking <b>run</b>.</em> </p><p>and never has he run so fast in his life. the sound of mark's breath seems to ring in his ears, and donghyuck sprints faster, crying out as mark’s growl gets closer. he doesn’t understand where he’s running, the tree branches hit him on his face, the bumps almost make him trip over and fall, and his bag is lost somewhere on the way, but he couldn’t care less about the textbooks and notebooks. not when a hungry wolf is chasing him with the only desire to eat him alive.</p><p>finally, donghyuck sees an old cabin, - probably belonging to the forester, - and he makes a last sprint to it, in hope that its walls will save him. but mark speeds up as well, and a second before donghyuck can slam the door shut, mark bursts into the house. </p><p>"there's nowhere to run", mark chuckles, panting slightly, his lips spread in a wicked smile and ears perked up. </p><p>"look, m-mark-" donghyuck starts, walking backwards, but soon he presses into the wall, and mark shortens the distance between them in three slow steps.</p><p>donghyuck looks at him with widened eyes, prickling with tears, as he gulps on the air with his parted mouth. mark's smell, cloy and dizzying, hits his nostrils when mark presses his body into him again, and donghyuck shivers.</p><p>"you've been really testing my patience, haven't you, hyuckie?" mark asks, nuzzling into donghyuck's neck, before he grazes his fangs over the hot skin and licks the sweat off of it, smacking his lips. "i'm going to devour <em>every bit</em> of you".</p><p>"i-i'm not tasty, i swear", donghyuck sobs, his knees buckling in both fear and a sudden wave of arousal. </p><p>he gives himself away with a shuddered <em>‘o-o-oh’</em> floating out of his mouth when mark's thigh brushes against his cock. and now it's absolutely not the best time for getting turned on, but mark's scent, his strong body, his straight posture, and the glare, broadcasting confidence and hunger, - everything makes donghyuck forget about self-preservation, giving way to desire.</p><p><b><em>‘oh shit.’</em></b> </p><p>donghyuck thinks, when his cock stirs in his pants, and a mocking <em>‘hm’</em> is huffed into his ear before he's grabbed by the waist and thrown on the bed like his weight is nothing for mark.</p><p>donghyuck doesn't have time even for a short yelp, as mark rips off his crop top and then does the same to his damaged shorts, accompanying the process with short growls, which make donghyuck bite on his lip because <em>fuck</em>, he didn't know mark can sound so hot.</p><p>his cock agrees, straining against his stomach, and donghyuck blushes under mark's ogle as the wolfboy slowly strokes his palms down donghyuck's chest and tummy, teasingly avoiding his hard-on. his hands travel lower, to donghyuck's plush thighs, and this time he yelps indeed when mark lays his hands on the underside of his knees and brings his legs to his chest, folding him in half.</p><p>"keep your legs up", he says sternly, in a tone which doesn't imply tolerating any objections, and donghyuck complies immediately.</p><p>he hooks his arms under his knees, bending his legs for more comfort. the position makes him feel opened and vulnerable, his ass being on full display for mark, but his cock twitches visibly again, and mark grins at him with devilish flames dancing in his eyes.</p><p>“i told you i was gonna eat you”, he says and then dives between donghyuck's legs to lick over his hole, and, well, that's not the way donghyuck expected to be eaten. </p><p>“fuck”, donghyuck moans, when mark drags his tongue over his fluttering entrance up to his balls and then along his hard cock, drawing a wet path till the very tip. his lustful gaze is locked with donghyuck's eyes, and it has donghyuck shiver again, a beautiful <em>‘ah’</em> springing off of his parted lips.</p><p>“why did you lie to me, hyuckie? you’re so fucking tasty,” mark growls out and then grabs on donghyuck's buttcheeks to start working his tongue on his hole. </p><p>“oh my god”, donghyuck mewls, his head falling down on the small pillow. he feels mark flicking his tongue over his sensitive rim, wettening it with his saliva, before he pushes the slick tip inside, and donghyuck's eyes roll into his skull in pleasure. unrestrained moans stream out of his throat, but they only seem to fuel mark, because he growls louder and pushes his tongue deeper, swirling it inside donghyuck's hole, touching the sensitive walls with his skillful muscle.</p><p>when he withdraws to land harsh, fierce kisses on donghyuck's butt, donghyuck can't help but whine, squirming on his place.</p><p>"mark, <em>please</em>…" </p><p>"please what?" mark teases, biting on the supple flesh, his teeth leaving a prominent red imprint on the tanned soft skin, painful but so desirable.</p><p>"put your-" donghyuck starts as mark lands more bites on his ass, "put your tongue back!" he whines, his eyebrows frowned and lips dry at how quickly he pants.</p><p>"i thought you didn’t want to be eaten", mark chuckles, but after another donghyuck's whine he spreads donghyuck's asscheeks wider, and his tongue plunges deep into donghyuck's hole, making the boy's toes curl as a tingling wave of electrified arousal racks through his limbs.</p><p>"fu-uck, mark…" donghyuck emits a long moan, feeling mark moving his tongue in and out of his tight hole, combining the thrusts with suckling motions of his mouth, as if he was making out with donghyuck's ass. his grip on donghyuck's butt becomes firmer as his tongue moves faster and faster, and the lewd sounds of squelching cause donghyuck's dick to throb hard.</p><p>it's pathetic, that donghyuck is about to cum just because of what the wolfboy's mouth does to his ass, while he himself can only moan, biting on his lips so as not to let out pitiful pleas for more. but mark gives him more anyway, he buries his face between donghyuck's plump globes, drags it impatiently all over his ass, and then pushes his tongue deeper. donghyuck shuts his eyes with a broken whine, gripping his hands on his own thighs.</p><p>he cums, shaking from head to toes, his cock shooting out white strings of liquid onto his chest, and neck, and chin, and for a moment he zones out at how hard his orgasm hit him. he notices the surroundings only when mark suddenly kisses him, sucking on his lips and scratching them slightly with his fangs. his rough palms stroke donghyuck's thighs who notices with a relief that he's lying flat on the bed, his legs tired after being up, and he moves his lips slowly to answer the kiss. </p><p>when mark's lips disappear, donghyuck whimpers in disagreement because he <em>wants</em> this lips on his mouth. but when he sees mark sitting on his knees between his spread legs palming the prominent outline of his hard cock in his jeans, he can only mutter another ‘oh my god’ as the pit of his stomach fills with desperate need. it gets stronger when he sees mark’s hot-blooded glare traveling over his body, pliant, dirtied in cum, ready to take this cock to its base and ride it till donghyuck's universe spins under his closed eyelids. </p><p>"come here", mark says, lifting donghyuck up to position him on his laps, while he leans his back against the wall. "you want my cock in your ass, hyuckie?" he asks with a wide grin revealing his carnivorous teeth. his one hand reaches donghyuck's wet entrance, and mark slightly strokes it with his fingertips.</p><p>"<em>hmpf, ah-</em>, yes, i want it, so much", donghyuck begs, trying to push his ass down on mark's fingers, eager to feel something in his hole.</p><p>"not so fast, angel", mark scoffs at donghyuck's impatience, "open your little mouth for me", he says, and donghyuck obeys instantly, darting his tongue out. </p><p>he's salivating so much that a thin string of saliva drops off the tip of his tongue, but mark catches it with his fingers before putting them in donghyuck's mouth. it closes immediately, and donghyuck whines pitifully, because <em>god damn his oral fixation</em>. he doesn't dwell on the thought though, and mark doesn't even have to say 'suck', as donghyuck swirls his tongue over the digits and moves his head enjoying the way his lips drag along them. </p><p>the fingers disappear soon, to donghyuck's discontent. he whimpers at a loss, his mouth feeling abandoned, but mark quickly pushes the fingers of his other hand in his mouth, while pushing his coated in donghyuck's spit digit into donghyuck's ass. </p><p>"<em>m-mh-m!</em>" donghyuck fidgets on mark's laps when he feels mark's finger entering his virgin hole. the sensation makes his cock throb, and he pushes his hips down, almost sobbing.</p><p>"you really like having something in your holes, right, hyuckie?" mark coos, brushing his thumb over donghyuck's lower lip as he thrusts his fingers deeper in donghyuck's mouth, while adding a second one in his ass.</p><p>donghyuck huffs, unable to produce an answer. he tries to move his body to feel the intrusion in his holes deeper, <em>deeper</em>, but fails because he's at mark's disposal now who seems to enjoy teasing him.</p><p>the teasing continues when donghyuck feels something soft and warm caressing his erect cock. he casts his eyes down, and a surprised sob escapes his lips when he sees mark's tail circling his shaft. it doesn't wrap tightly, for donghyuck to feel just a little of friction, which drives him crazy. he wants to feel more, but mark doesn't let him. he moves his fingers in donghyuck's hole fast and then halts them, his tail jerks him off in a painstakingly slow pace, and donghyuck squirms in mark’s hold, affected by the feeling of mark being all over him and still not giving enough.</p><p>"you've been a bad, bad boy, hyuckie", mark growls in a low voice, slowing down his moves, and it's fucking unbearable. donghyuck whines, trying to get mark to do something, <em>touch</em> him <em>more</em>, and he would beg if his mouth wasn't busy. "how does it feel to be teased, hm?" mark taunts at another donghyuck's whine and then leans over to clench his teeth around donghyuck's nipplle. </p><p>"mawk, <em>hmpf-</em>" donghyuck babbles wincing at a slight pang, but mark is quick to lick it away before doing the same with donghyuck's other nipple. he seems to be barely restraining himself from sinking his teeth into the flesh of donghyuck's chest, his growls melding with the sounds of donghyuck's squelching holes, as he marks him, making sure to lick the sensitive spots with his hot tongue. his fingers are still moving in donghyuck’s holes, his tail jerks him off in a lazy pace, and having four spots through which mark gains control over him makes donghyuck crumble into pieces, forgetting about anything except this new kind of pleasure mark's introducing him to. </p><p>his climax builds up in his stomach, and when mark presses his fingertips hard onto his prostate, donghyuck cums again, dirtying mark's tail in pearly stripes. he shakes violently and grips his hands on mark's shoulders, accidentally biting on the fingers. mark hisses, but keeps on pressing onto that sensitive spot in donghyuck's ass, milking his cock till it only twitches with no cum left to release. </p><p>as mark pulls his fingers out, donghyuck feels and immense emptiness, which makes his hole clench, his mouth opened in noisy exhales while he tries to focus his vision on mark's satisfied grin. </p><p>"look what you've done, hyuckie, i guess you'll have to take responsibility for that", mark says, unzipping his jeans and showing donghyuck his hard cock, oozing at the tip so much that the transparent liquid drips down the shaft. </p><p>donghyuck's eyes go round at the tempting sight and he can’t possibly suppress a needy moan in his throat. if he could, he'd just hop on this dick like a whore, but after two orgasms and all the teasing he can hardly move his limbs, and it makes the desire to feel that cock in his ass even more desperate.</p><p>"mark, please…" is the only thing donghyuck can manage, his eyes glimpsing from mark's cock to his face, and eyebrows furrowed in a weak plea. and if they were in usual conditions, donghyuck would be quick to wipe mark's shit-eating grin off his face with a witty remark, but now, with his insides burning with lust, and stomach getting heavy with a coil of arousal, donghyuck doesn't complain when mark makes him stand on his fours, his ass up in the air and head rested tiredly on the pillow. </p><p>"i wish you could see yourself", donghyuck hears together with the sound of pulled off clothes. the realization that he's finally going to have that thick cock inside him finally comes, and he whines, wriggling his ass. he tries to prop himself up on his elbows to see what mark's going to do, but mark roughly presses his head into the pillow and bends over to press his chest onto donghyuck's back. "i'm going to fuck your ass, princess", he growls quietly, in a way which makes donghyuck want to be fucked as hard as possible, but he only breathes heavily, mewling in anticipation.</p><p>his legs start trembling the moment he feels the fat tip of mark's cock pushing inside him. he holds his breath on reflex, his ass tightening at the intrusion, and he shuts his eyes as mark slowly pushes his length up his hole till it's buried there to the base. </p><p>"<em>ah-</em>, mark, it's too deep", donghyuck sobs as the burn inside him grows hotter.</p><p>"sh-h, relax, hyuckie", mark comforts him, his hot lips ghosting over donghyuck's ear, "breathe, baby, come on", he strokes donghyuck's tensed sides, brushes his palms over donghyuck's asscheeks, while donghyuck tries his best to steal some air into his lungs. he's never felt so stretched, so full, and probably if he pressed his hand onto his stomach, he'd feel mark's cock there. "like that, baby, you're doing so well for me", mark says, kissing donghyuck's temple as donghyuck relaxes and finally lets his body welcome that alien sensation. now he only notices a growing urge to feel it <em>moving</em>, and it grows so fast that he subconsciously tries to push his ass on mark's cock, earning a chuckle as mark grabs his butt in his hands.</p><p>"and who's so impatient now?" mark says, and the next moment donghyuck cries out because mark makes the first thrust and slaps his ass at the same time. it comes without warning, and donghyuck needs a few seconds to gain himself after feeling a sting of pain hitting his stomach. </p><p>and thanks god, mark doesn’t hurry to move, his thrusts being measured, as he tries a few angles before donghyuck feels an impulse of sudden arousal going through him, and he moans, signaling mark to move braver.</p><p>"mark… mark… mark…" donghyuck whimpers as mark's cock drags along his soft walls, before his back bends up at another accurate thrust. </p><p>"my name sounds so pretty when you whine it out like that", mark groans, pressing his palm on donghyuck's back to make him arch it like a cat. he pauses for a moment, taking donghyuck by the hips in a more comfortable grab, and donghyuck's breath gets stuck in his lungs as mark starts pounding him <em>hard</em>.</p><p>donghyuck feels as if his guts, sensitive after two orgasms, were being hammered, the streams of sparkling energy caused by mark's cock spread through his whole body, and he can just drool on the pillow, without noticing his constant moan. his dick is hard again, rubbing against the sheets, and this simple friction always feels good, but now, when his whole body is oversensitive, it makes donghyuck convulse erratically.</p><p>this time his orgasm hits him the fastest, flooding him with intensive pulsation, and he only lets out a loud cry before a few pathetic drops of cum spill out of his red spent cock. his eyes fall shut as he zones out, his body going slack and weak like a jelly. </p><p>it doesn’t take mark long to reach his release as well, and he cums right after donghyuck, his carnal growl roaring in donghyuck's ears, his hot seed filling donghyuck’s guts till they feel heavy, making donghyuck whine helplessly.</p><p>"mark, i can't…" donghyuck mutters when mark slowly rides out his climax, donghyuck's hole squelching messily, interrupting the sounds of his heavy exhales.</p><p>"it’s okay, it’s okay, hyuckie. you're so good to me, baby, i love your ass", mark groans and places a long tired kiss between donghyuck's shoulder blades. he carefully withdraws his cock, but donghyuck whines anyway, when his hole clenches automatically, and mark's cum flows out.</p><p>"your ass took me so well, i always knew you'd be thirsty for my cock", donghyuck hears behind his back before he shivers, as mark latches his tongue flat against his hole and licks a long stripe, collecting his own cum. </p><p>"i'm tired", donghyuck breathes out. mark gently turns him to lie on his back, and donghyuck winces, his ass feeling sore.</p><p>"don't tell me you didn't like it", mark hovers above donghyuck, caging him in his arms. his lips brush against donghyuck's, and donghyuck lifts up his head and connects their mouths in a tender lingering kiss.</p><p>"it could’ve been better", he answers, pursing his lips in a fake-bitchy manner and then laughs, when mark buries his face in his neck, his fluffy ears tickling donghyuck's skin.</p><p>"do you want me to eat you for real then?" mark growls, playfully biting donghyuck, who giggles in response, hugging mark like a big soft toy.</p><p>"only if you cuddle me", donghyuck pouts looking at mark's face, who seems to hesitate for a moment, before he smiles in a kind, endeared way and gives donghyuck a small kiss on the lips.</p><p>"i'll have you for dinner then", he answers, his fangs flashing in a grin, but now donghyuck isn't scared at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>